Secret's Out!
by Angel of Death-Freeze Over
Summary: Naruto has a big mouth. The secrets out. What's wrong with the Rookies? Who's being protective? Find Out! YAOI, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto has a big mouth. The secrets out. What's wrong with the Rookies? Who's being protective? Find Out!**

**Warning: little bit on Sakura bashing, YAOI**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys sorry I'm late", Naruto's voice rung breaking the peace surrounding the others, Rookie 11.<p>

"Naruto-baka, shut up", screamed the pink banshee, I mean Sakura as she hit Naruto.

"Aww, Sakura-chan."

"Hm, dobe."

"NARUTO MY GOOD FRIEND. I SEE THE POWER OF YOUTH STILL RUNS BRIGHTLY WITH IN YOU", Lee shouted with his good guy pose.

"Hey bushy-brows."

As the group continued to talk in their small groups. Then the girls turned to the boys, "Hey Naruto", the guys turned to see why the girls wanted Naruto.

"What?"

"We think you should go on a date", Sakura stated.

"YES, Sakura-chan you'll go on a date with me!"

"NO", trying to control her anger," me, Ino, and Ten-Ten think you should go out with Hinata."

"WHAT", Naruto screamed in shock as some of the guys nodded in agreement.

"W-w-wh-h-a-at", Hinata stuttered while trying not to faint.

"You guys would be a cute couple", Ino stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I can't."

"Why not", Ten-Ten questioned.

"I-I'm d-dating someone."

"What", almost everyone screamed.

"Who would want to date you." (Ino)

"I thought you had a crush on me." (Pink Banshee)

"Troublesome." (Shikamaru)

"THE POWER OF YOUTH, COUNGRADUATIONS MY FRIEND." (Lee)

"That's a shocker." (Ten-Ten)

"How did he get a date." (Kiba)

Hinata fainted, Neji looked relieved, Choji in shock, Shino silent, and Sasuke emo.

After a while of calming down Sakura spoke first ,"who?"

"It's a secret", Naruto said in defense.

"Can't you tell us anything", Ino asked.

"Tell you what", everyone turned around to see their sensei.

"We're trying to find out who Naruto's dating", Kiba told them.

Putting his book away Kakashi looked a t the group ,"I didn't know you were dating someone."

"That's because we don't want anyone to know", Naruto said in frustration.

"So what have you guys found out so far", Kurenai asked.

"Nothing so far", Ten-Ten stated.

"Aw yes a challenge", Gai stated with fire in his eyes.

"Yes, I will figure it out", Lee replied, fire in his eyes also.

Everyone ignoring them went back to questioning Naruto. Getting nowhere Kakashi turned to the sensei, "I think I have an idea."

"Better than nothing", Asuma sighed.

"Ok, Asuma you need to do this", Kakashi started whispering the plan to them.

"Seriously", Asuma looked at him in shock.

"Yes."

"Fine, Naruto come here for a second", getting rid of his cigarette.

"Yes", everyone waited to see what's going on.

Looking down at Naruto at Naruto he sighed. In one movement he had one arm around Naruto's waist pulling him close. The other arm tilting Naruto's face up and his lips getting closer to Naruto's. Everyone lost for words in shock, except the sensei.

Then just like that the shock doubled as someone ran up kicked Asuma and pulled Naruto to their chest saying on word: Mine.

Looking to see who it was everyone screamed in shock (well the ones who aren't teachers or emo), "SHINO!"

"You can let me go now", Naruto whispered out with his face easily beating the color of a tomato.

"No." The silence that followed was broken by the sensei's laughter.

Blushing darker, if possible, Naruto yelled, "SHUT UP! It's not funny!"

Gathering themselves Kakashi spoke, "it's amusing because I was correct in believing you had a possessive boyfriend because you're a perfect uke and that my plan worked", he finished with his famous eye 'u' smile.

The Rookies finally getting over their shock almost lost their hearing from kiba's yell of, "YOUR GAY!"

Shino looking at him said in a deadly voice, "you have a problem with that?"

"NO! No I'm perfectly fine with that", Kiba freaked out as he tried to get himself in the clear.

"Good." Swooping down Shino captured Naruto's lips in a small kiss before pulling back. Resulting in bringing the blush to Naruto's face break and in full bloom. Causing the sensei to break out in laughter. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't see very many Shino/Naruto parrings and decided to make one. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say that things are looking up right now. I had a bit of issues going on and its all done now. Since its summer and I have the time I'm going to go through my fics and rewrite most of them. I will also continue the stories I had put up for adoption. This and other not fic chapters with be replaced once I get going

**~Angel of Death-Freeze Over**


End file.
